fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Onigashima Event/@comment-104.162.137.53-20160711152245/@comment-104.162.137.53-20160711184427
Ah, jeez, I didn't mean to come off as so offfensive. Look, I'm trying to go back to the original point of why most of us joined this game. I mean, sure, the gameplay is quite nice, the art looks great on a lot of CEs and servants, and the animations and voice acting surpass quite a few other mobile games. But we didn't come to Grand Order for all that. And we didn't come in hopes of getting 5 stars servants and blasting through the game's challenges. Believe me, there are plenty of other mobages that make it much easier to get rare units. (They also have much better real-life to in-game currency exchange rates.) And I know it's typcially bad to assume, (yeah, yeah, it makes an ASS out of U and ME) but I'd like to believe most of us joined this game to get our beloved, favorite servant(s), you know? See them in action. Be their master and fight alongside them. For example, think of your favorite 5 star servant. If you had somehow managed to receive every 5 star servant except for that one, wouldn't you trade it all away for your favorite? Even if it's a 4 star servant that holds your fancy and you've never managed to obtain him/her, wouldn't you trade 5 stars servants away for it? Even if your favorite servant may not be so great in battle? Just for the sake of having your favorite; seeing him/her on the main screen in front of the globe, or in the My Room menu? I'll bring back an anecdote I mentioned a while back. Someone, for the New Year's Guaranteed 5 star gacha, pulled 3 Tamamos in that one 10 roll, although he/she said he wasn't really interested in her. At first, I was pretty angry and jealous. But I thought to myself, what if I had pulled multiple copies of a 5 star servant I didn't really care for? Someone like Artemis, whose proportions are ridiculous and whose voice acting gets a bit screechy at times. Yeah, she's a 5 star servant, and she's really rare, and I'll certainly make use of her, but getting her over the plenty of other 5 star servants I would prefer feels a bit... frustrating. (My apologies to those who like Artemis and those aiming for Yorimitsu, but the point I'm trying to get across is that there are some 5 star servants that may give a sense of disappointment, depending on the individual's tastes.) I'm sorry if I'm coming off as some privileged arrogant asshole, but I hope you can kind of see where I'm coming from with this. I didn't mean to piss people off, and looking back, my earlier comment (and perhaps this one as well) seems rather stupid. I want to defuse people's anger, but I can't edit my past comment, so I'm apologizing here. I really should be more aware of other people who have different opinions, and keep these childish rants to myself. ...I know I write way too much for these comments, so I'll shut up now.